


To Love and Be Loved

by StormbornQueen



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changed the title. Basically this story is my hopes for what should commence in a season 2, but I'm just spitballin' here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sing the title, it makes it fun. :')  
> And yes, the knight in this chapter is based off of Jaime Lannister from Game of Thrones. There were a few Game of Thrones references in the show, so why not add another one aye?

Isabella lay on the small bed, her mind wide awake and racing in the dead of the night. It was her third night in her cousin's castle, and she had barely been able to leave her room. The days were long and miserable, the many thoughts of where Galavant was heavy on her mind, the guilt of leaving Sid weighing on her chest. It was her fault they were all in these precarious positions. If she had told Gal the truth ages ago, then maybe none of this would've happened. Then again, maybe he would have left her if he knew the truth. And now, she couldn't bare the thought of not having him by her side. But alas, here she was, trapped in this awful purple room, Galavant far from by her side. She didn't think she could miss him this much, it was silly. Love was strange.

She rolled onto her side, facing the only window in the room, the cold sea air blowing in and biting at her cheeks. "Oh Gal," she whispered, her eyes drifting closed, "where ever you are, please be ok."

"I'll be fine once I get through this stupid window," came a winded reply.

Isabella squeaked and sat up, her eyes trying to adjust to the dark. A dark figure was clambering through the window, and her heart skipped a beat. She stood quickly and moved to her small window as Gal fell gracelessly into the space just outside her room. He sat there a second, catching his breath.

"I just climbed up a 500 foot wall, it was _so_ heroic!"

"Gal, the wall is not 500 feet," she replied with a smile, leaning out her small window. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, _Galavant was ok, and he was here!!_

"Right, how do I get you out of there?"

"Doors on the other side," she whispered. "Men are standing guard though."

"No problem, princess," he said, giving her a wink as he unsheathed his sword. "I'll meet you at the door."

With that, he left her sight. She moved across the room and stood by the door. A series of surprised gasps followed by some grunts, a few curses, and a pained "ah, my leg!" drifted through the door. A moment later, the it flew open and there stood Galavant in the light of the candles, his smile bright and his eyes dancing.

"You look ever the hero!" Isabella said, running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "I believed in you Gal."

"I know you did Izzy," he replied, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. "I promised I'd be back for you."

Isabella just smiled and kissed him again, his arms tight around her waist.

"Hey!"

They broke apart, looking down the hall as a pair of guards approached them. Gal smiled, reaching down and picking up a sword from one of the knocked out guards. He held it out to her. "Shall we, princess?"

She just smirked and took the sword from him, turning to the guards. In mere moments, they had both of them on the ground.

"Sometimes it's scary how well you handle a sword."

"Come on Gal, let's go!"

She took his hand and the two trotted down the hallway.

"Wait, what's your plan? You can't just whisk me away. What about my parents?"

"Your cousin will take care of them for now, I'm sure of it. We're going to get out of here, and help Richard get revenge on Madalena before we take back your kingdom."

"So you and Richard are besties now or what?"

"I wouldn't say besties, but he's really not that bad."

"Gal, you're going to need an army to tack back Valencia."

"We'll figure that out along the way."

"Or, we convince my cousin to help us. He has an army."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to marry him, and I can't..."

"Can't what?" she asked, leaning closer to him.

"Can't let him do that. I think I love you Izzy," he whispered, his hand moving to her cheek.

"I love you too, Gal."

"Well isn't that all nice and mushy. It's gross, it's actually making me sick."

Galavant and Isabella spun on their heels, a knight in gold armor standing before them, a dozen guards behind him.

"Sorry to ruin the moment. Actually, wait, no I'm not. My name's Jaime, leader of the Prince's guard. The prince doesn't like when people try to take his things, lover boy. So I'm going to have to stop you right there. Guards, seize them! We'll take them to the throne room to await judgement."

Gal glared at the golden haired knight as the guards took he and Isabella by the arms, taking their swords and leading them down another hallway. They passed through three more hallways before entering a giant, high-ceilinged room. The guards pushed them along, bringing them to stand in front of the throne.

"Wait here until the prince comes. Guards, do not let them move an inch." With that, Jaime turned on his heel, his gold cape fluttering behind him as he left the room.

Galavant looked down at Isabella, their arms touching. After he had kissed her all those days ago, he had the overwhelming urge to touch her. And now that he had again, he had to touch her whenever he had the chance.

"So, your plan, princess?"

"Just wait until my cousin gets here. I'll give him an offer he can't refuse."

"Good, then we'll get Sid and get out of here."

"Well...no. Garreth kept Sid as insurance. He's still in Valencia."

"What?!"

The doors opening silenced Isabella's response as the young prince walked in.

"It's rude to have me woken so late in the night," he said with a yawn, sitting atop his throne. "Now, Ser Jaime, what is all this about?"

"Lover boy here broke into the castle and was going to steal the princess away, my little lord."

"Stealing is not nice. Cousin Izzy, how could you let him steal you? We're supposed to be married soon. I want him put in the dungeons!"

"Wait! I have a proposition for you, cousin Harry. Grant Galavant a portion of your army, and allow him to return to Valencia and take back my family's kingdom. In return, I will marry you, but only after my family has their kingdom back."

Galavant looked at her, confusion and a bit of hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Hmm, I do have a large army, I could send a few of them. Auntie and Uncle would be very happy to have their kingdom back. Very well then! It shall be done. Show Galavant to a room. You leave tomorrow, and I shall send Ser Jaime along with you."

"What?!"

"Ah ah Ser Jaime, no talking back to your prince! Now, off with you all, mother wants me to get lots of sleep so I can grow into a big boy. Oh, and Izzy, can't wait to get married!"

With that, the young prince hopped off his throne, Ser Jaime walking him out of the room.

"Gal, I'm sorry," Isabella said, turning to him. She put her arms around his neck, giving him a quick hug. "But don't worry, there's more to the plan," she whispered in his ear, breaking the embrace, stepping back as the guards led the two of them from the room, leading them in separate directions. Galavant looked over his shoulder, catching Isabella's eyes as he rounded a corner. _There's more to the plan_ kept repeating in his head, and he hoped it was true. He didn't want love to kick him in the ass again, making him fall flat on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot where this story is going, so please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and hold on for the ride, folks.

It was late, around the time the sun has cast its last shadow upon the earth and the crescent moon has risen above the eastern ridge...ok, so it was like 9 o'clock. Galavant sat at the window, stroking his chin while idly looking out across the beach that sat below the castle. His mind wandered from Isabella, to how much he despised Madalena, to how they'd storm the castle of Valencia. Their trip had been delayed a day due to rallying the appropriate troops, so they were leaving on the morrow and Gal hadn't seen Isabella all day. 

The creak of the bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts. Looking across the dimly lit room, he saw Isabella slip through the door.

"Izzy, what are you doing? How'd you get out of your room?"

"I told the guards I needed to get girl supplies from my mother, she's just down the hall," she said, her smile bright as she walked towards him. She only wore her grey night slip, her bronze legs exposed. Galavant couldn't help but stare.

"Have I ever told you that you have great legs?"

"No. Now make room, I'm here on business."

Gal grumbled but pulled his legs from the window seat. Isabella sat down sideways, her back against the wall, and placed her legs across Gal's lap.

"This doesn't help if you're here only for business," he murmured, stroking a thumb across a well toned calf. Isabella just quirked a brow, pulling a sheet of parchment from the neckline of her nightgown. She rolled it out on top of her legs, her neat writing scrambled across it.

"This is my plan. I know it will work, because there's no way in the seven kingdoms I'm marrying my  _cousin_." She stopped and looked at Galavant, a sincere look in her chocolate eyes that made Galavant want to kiss her until he couldn't breathe, but he restrained himself, and listened intently. 

"First, we'll leave here and head west, along the sea. We'll hit Lorne in about a day and a half, my cousin Arianna lives there. She's a distant cousin, but I remember my father saying she could be a match for cousin Harry. They're around the same age, thank the gods. The arrangement wouldn't benefit Valencia, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, from there we travel for a day to Valencia, should the mountain pass permit. There may be snow, so we'll have to pack warm. Once we get to Valencia, cousin Harry's army will be waiting a few leagues from the castle. You'll have enough men to take it, hoping Richard's brother hasn't rallied more troops."

"Right, about Richard...he's going to come with us. He's at the inn down the road."

"So you guys  _are_ best friends now!"

"Well, he's not a bad guy. Plus, we both want to see Madalena fall down some stairs and lose her crown."

Isabella gave him one of her "for realsies right now?" stares before rolling her eyes and looking back down at her plan.

"So, once we take back the castle, my mom and dad can move back in, we can rescue Sid, and save Valencia! What do you think?"

"As long as I'm the hero, I think it sounds good, princess," he replied with a smirk. "And...what about us? How does our fairytale end?"

"I haven't quite gotten there yet," she whispered. She stood, the piece of parchment drifting to the ground as she turned and sat down on Gal's lap, looping her arms around him and snuggling into the crook of his neck. He lifted her chin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before resting his forehead against hers. 

Gods, he loved the feeling of kissing her! He wasn't entirely sure what love truly was anymore, but the more he found himself thinking of or being with Isabella, the more he got a better feeling that yes, this was definitely love.

In one quick motion, he stood with her in his arms and moved to the bed. He set her down on the right side before he moved to the left.

"Stay the night with me princess? Think the guards would mind?"

"Let them find me, who cares," she replied, smiling into the pillows. Gal quickly shed his day clothes, keeping only his cloth pants as he settled under the sheets next to her. He pulled her to him and she easily fit next to him, her breath hot against his jaw. On any other evening, he'd take her then and there because gods was she pretty, and her skin under his fingertips felt like the first breath of a crisp spring day; warm, soft, and beckoning. But tonight, too much hung over their heads, and just laying there and being with each other was just what they needed. 

Not thinking though, Galavant leaned in the few inches and kissed her, slowly and lazily. She smiled into the kiss, and when he went in for another after a quick breath of air, she giggled. Gal smiled, drawing lazy circles on her hip as he kissed each corner of her mouth, then her forehead, and finally the tip of her nose. 

"Goodnight Izzy," he murmured, his eyes drifting closed as exhaustion finally took over.

"Goodnight Gal," she whispered, kissing his jaw before tucking her head beneath his chin and letting sleep claim her. Tomorrow, they would leave for Lorne, then soon take back her families kingdom of Valencia. And yes, Isabella didn't know what the end of this journey had in store for her and Galavant's relationship, but that night she dreamed of a house on the beach, cooking dinner with her knight in shining armor as two kids with coal black hair and sage green eyes chased after a fat grey cat. It was a mushy and childish dream, but hey, love is strange.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for ending the chapter with "love is strange" again, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
